


The Dark Plans of the Dark Sides

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gaslighting, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Threats, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Virgil wants a change and Janus encourages him to do it, so Virgil leaves his family, Janus and Remus, to go and join the light sides.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Dark Plans of the Dark Sides

Janus walked down the hall quietly, looking down at the philosophy book in his gloved hands. 

There was suddenly a crash in the kitchen. 

Janus dropped his book running to the kitchen. In there he saw Virgil kneeling on the floor with a huge puddle of water and glass shards everywhere. Janus sighed walking slowly closer, “Virgil?”

Virgil looked up tears in his eyes before glancing back at the glass, he was struggling to breathe, it had just come on so suddenly. 

Janus gently reached down pulling Virgil up off the floor and lifted him carrying the anxious side to the couch. Janus sat holding him close, “remember, in for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds, out for 8 seconds.” he whispered tapping the rhythm on Virgil’s shoulder. “You’re safe, thunderstorm.” 

Virgil nodded resting his head on Janus’ shoulder as he struggled to breath, slowly breathing with the rhythm of Janus’ tapping. 

As Virgil got calmer Janus stopped tapping and just rubbed Virgil’s back. “What happened?”

“Panic attack.” Virgil mumbled gripping onto Janus’ capelet.

“All so suddenly?”

“Yeah… It’s ok, and I could clean up the kitchen.”

“Nope.” Janus shook his head, “I’m going to go clean the kitchen, you are going to rest.”

“No, Jan-”

“Yes.” Janus let go of Virgil and stood up, “Remus!” he called out. 

Remus popped in instantaneously, “Hey snakey.” he grinned maniacally. 

Janus nodded, “Please take Virgil to his room, he needs to rest.” 

Remus’ smile fell and he became a bit more serious as he glanced at Virgil with a soft and slightly saddened look, “Panic attack?”

“Yean… but I’m fine.”

Remus nodded then scooped him up, “Well off to rest for you Emo Raccoon, maybe later we could play clue?” 

Virgil nodded and held onto Remus. 

Remus nodded to Janus before sinking out. 

Janus sighed looking up at the ceiling when they left, he slowly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. He took off his capelet and hat then put dish gloves over his own before kneeling down on the floor and soaking the water up with the towel. Janus pulled out the trash discarding of the large glass pieces before he was able to vacuum up the rest. 

Janus finished after not too long and got up, he got a glass of water and a bottle of grape gatorade before going to Virgil’s room. Knocking lightly before he opened the door, Janus walked inside, he walked over to the side of the bed and put the water and gatorade on the nightstand then looked at the bed. 

Virgil was asleep under the covers and his weighted blanket, Remus was still there having not left him and was cuddling Virgil not leaving the other. 

Remus glanced up half awake, “Join us?” he whispered.

Janus nodded laying down and getting under the covers cuddling the two, he fell asleep after a little while. 

____

Virgil sat in the living room staring at a mirror on a wall, though it was more like a window. A window showing whatever one wanted to see. He was staring at the light sides quietly, all of them interacting with Thomas.

Janus walked into the room and saw as he walked over, he sighed softly and hugged Virgil, “what’s up?”

“I… I just wonder what it’s like there.”

“Don’t know… Virgil would you like to go there.”

“What? No! Of course not.” Virgil shook his head looking at Janus with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Janus pulled Virgil close, “I know you’re lying. You don’t have to be scared, I know you wouldn’t be abandoning us.”

“I know… I guess I just want…”

“Change?”

“Kinda.” Virgil nodded and sighed, he brushed his hand over the mirror making it just reflect them.

“Well you’re anxiety and change is scary.”

Virgil nodded, “what if they don’t like me.”

“You’ll be allowed back here, and if you’re lonely I’ll be there right away.”

Virgil nodded. 

“You should do it.”

“Alright… tomorrow?” Virgil asked softly, looking at Janus.

Janus nodded, “tomorrow.”

Virgil touched the scales on Janus’ face for a moment before hugging him tightly. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, storm cloud.”

Remus popped in and looked at the two cuddled on the floor. He went over lifting them up and sitting on the couch holding them. “What’s wrong?”

“Virgil is going to go, he wants to join the core.”

Remus nodded instantly hugging tighter, “watch out for my brother! He’s insufferable.” He groaned with a laugh.

Virgil smiled, “and you’re not?!” 

“Of course not.” Remus grinned.

Janus shook his head, “lies.”

They all sat cuddled on the couch not leaving each other, at least for now.

_____

Virgil woke in the morning still on the couch with Janus and Remus. He yawned slowly pulling himself out of the cuddle pile only for Janus’ arms to constrict around him holding him in place. 

“You’re not leaving without breakfast and a proper goodbye.” Janus mumbled, opening his eyes. 

Virgil nodded softly, “I’d never leave without those.”

Janus nodded letting go.

Virgil got up then walked away to his room.

Janus pushed Remus causing him to fall off the couch and to the floor, but still fast asleep. Janus shook his head laughing softly as he went to the kitchen starting to make pancakes.

Remus woke up as soon as he started smelling food. He jumped to his feet running over to the kitchen, “breakfast?”

“Yep. I made your pancakes specially, tuna and broccoli.” Janus laughed.

“Aw thanks Janny.”

Janus nodded smiling. 

Remus skipped down the hall going to Virgil’s room.

Virgil had a bag packed and was just putting the last of his things in it. 

Remus opened the door walking in. He looked around the room, “you’re really going...”

“Yeah… before my anxiety tells me to stop.”

Remus nodded and went over and hugged him, “I’ll miss you.”

Virgil hugged back, “I’ll miss you too.” He sighed.

Remus let go before snatching a stuffed crow, spider, cat, raccoon, he had once made Virgil off the bed “you better not be leaving Nightmare.”

Virgil laughed, shaking his head, “I’d never even think I’d leaving it.”

Remus nodded handing it over.

There was a light knock on the door, Janus stood there leaning against the door frame. “Breakfast time.” 

They walked out of the room and all sat at the table in the kitchen eating in anything but silence, seemingly not wanting to lose a minute with Virgil. Just talking about anything that came to mind.

Virgil sighed finishing his food, “I… I think it’s time.”

Janus nodded getting up. He grabbed Virgil's bag then went over giving him a hug, “I’ll visit you soon.”

Virgil nodded, wiping away tears and hugging back. “You better, or I’ll think you abandoned me.” He laughed slightly.

“Don’t worry, we never will.” 

“I’ll never abandon you either. I love you guys.” Virgil said looking at Janus then Remus.

Janus hugged him tighter, “love you too.”

Remus hopped up from the table, “love you!”

Virgil peeled himself out of their grip then took a step back, “goodbye.”

They nodded watching Virgil disappear, leaving.

____

Virgil appeared in the living room of the other sides, greeted with glares of the happy go lucky sides. “H-hi…”

“Villain… what are you doing here?” Creativity growled.

Logic shot creativity a look before shaking his head and sinking out.

Creativity got out pulling a sword out of thin air and pressing it against Anxiety’s neck. “Don’t get in my way.” He said before sinking out.

Morality sat on the couch glaring before standing up walking over, “you’re just evil aren’t you?” He asked with a bite to his tone.

Virgil stared his eyes welling up with tears, he should’ve known… he wouldn’t be accepted just showing up… they had always saw them as evils only hurting Thomas. He took a deep breath as he felt his anxiety rising.

Morality watched before bursting out into light hearted giggles, “don’t worry anxiety, we’ll see eye to eye soon enough.” He winked, his eyes glowing a bright aqua blue before he sunk out.

Virgil fell down to his knees as soon as he was alone, tears running down his face. He could do this… he’ll be accepted soon enough, it would be fine. He shook his head breathing before disappearing to his new room. 

  
  



	2. The Light Plans of the Light Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus misses Virgil, it has been 3 weeks since he last saw him and Janus decides it’s time he pays his storm cloud a visit. Though it didn’t meet his expectations

It had been three weeks, three long weeks. Janus didn’t look at any mirrors, not looking in or checking up on Virgil. He just went through his day ignoring Virgil’s door.

Remus constantly was annoying Janus, checking in on him. Remus knew that Janus missed their raccoon already. 

It had been 20 days… Janus couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed his hat putting it on before slithering out. 

Janus appeared in the light sides’ living room looking around. He turned around seeing Virgil standing on the bottom step of the stairs leaning against the railing. 

There were several things Janus didn’t notice or see, firstly Virgil was glaring at him in a way one would look at their least favorite person, secondly Virgil wasn’t alone, Patton was standing in the kitchen not far from them and observing. 

Janus smiled walking over to Virgil, “V-”

Virgil slapped him in the face glaring, “Deceit,” he said the name as if it was the worst thing ever. 

Janus took a step back a hand on the side of his face where he had been slapped, “V-”

“It’s anxiety!” Virgil growled his voice loud. “Now what do you want? Villain.”

“Anxiety… what happened?” Janus asked softly, putting his hands out showing he meant no harm. “Please, Stormcloud, what happened?”

“What do you mean, what happened? I saw the light. I’m not blind anymore.” Virgil replied, rolling his eyes and looking away, his eyes flashing a bright glowing aqua for a moment. 

Janus noticed and turned instantly when he heard a soft giggling. “Morality? What did you do?”

“Me? Do something, oh Deceit, You know I’d never do anything. He’s not lying is he? He hates you.”

“No… No he can’t.” Janus shook his head holding back tears before looking at Virgil pleadingly, “Please.”

“Get out, before you regret it, Deceit!” 

Patton went over standing behind Virgil feigning fear. “Logan! Roman! Come quick!” He called out, “There’s a dark side!”

Roman popped up sword in hand, “Get out snake!” 

Logan came into the room, “It’s ilogi-” his eyes flashed aqua before going back to normal. “Come on, we have to get out of here! Patton,hide in your room!”

Patton nodded wiping nonexistent tears of fear away, he grabbed Virgil’s hand pulling him away and sinking out quickly. 

Janus looked at Roman standing there and put his hands up, “I didn’t come to harm anyone!” he pleased then quickly dodged roman’s attack. 

“Vile villain.” Roman spat swinging his sword. 

Janus looked arounds defeated before disappearing just as roman’s sword hit the place he had just stood. Janus went to his room collapsing in bed, his stormcloud… was gone.

______

Patton kneeled on the floor of his room with Virgil sitting in front of him. He lightly put his hand on the anxious side’s cheek, “you did perfectly, I knew you really were one of us… were good.” He whispered, “Ah… but you keep resisting me.”

Virgil started shaking his head.

“Oh, my dark strange son, you know I could feel it. Forget about the dark sides, they’re evil. They’re only trying to hurt thomas… they’re only out to hurt you, and your Family.” Patton’s eyes glowed brighter as he talked and kept looking in Virgil’s eyes. 

Virgil slowly nodded, his eyes glowing with Patton’s. The Aqua suddenly going purple when Patton mentioned family, “No, they-” 

Patton grabbed Virgil pulling him closer, “No they already hurt you. Deceit already hurt you, he lied. All he does is lie. He doesn’t love you. We’re your family. The dark sides will hurt you if you go back, they’ll hurt Thomas if they come back here. Say it… they’re evil.”

“Th-they are evil…” Virgil repeated tears streaming down his face.

Patton smirked, wiping away a tear, “Now go to your room, you need to rest.” He whispered and watched Virgil disappear from his room. 


End file.
